Starbound: Matthew Hence
by Krazyjermin
Summary: Matthew Hence awakes from a dream to be intercepted by an apex threat. He is captured and exiled to a hostile planet with someone familiar. rated m for language and STRAIGHT lemons...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Starbound fans! I noticed there aren't too many fan fics about Starbound ** **so i thought i might give it a shot. This is my first btw. I hope you like it and i'm open to new ideas.**

_"YOU! MEDIC! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Matthew Hence turned his head from defending the front line in the battle of Titus, to the voice of a female commander."She sounds desperate." Hence thought to himself. Worriedly, he started running to her location. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You" she said evilly. Before he could do anything, she raised her revolver, pulled the barrel to his chest, and pulled the trigger. As he fell back, he felt like he was in slow motion. Falling down with no one to help him up, while he watched her start to fire into his allies. As his head hit the ground, the only thing keeping him alive was adrenaline, shock, and fear. He lay there still, as she finished off the rest the friends and strangers of the USMC. Still alive, barely, he stared at her. She then looked down and brought the gun to his head, slowly, and said the last words for him to hear."The war is over, and you have lost." She again fired, but this time it was slow, slower then when he fell. He could see the bullet leave the barrel... and reach his head._

"GASP" "GASP" Matthew woke with the sensation he was dead. Then, he looked around to see that he was still in the captain's seat of his ship with a flask of whiskey in his hand. "A dream" he said panting "it was only a dream.

Matthew was 26 now, his birthday was yesterday (hence the whiskey). He had been in the USMC from 15 and retired at 22. Now he was an explorer. Sent to find and the Glitch king and convince him to join the human race to aid in defeating rebellion. He stood up and walked to the fuel module to see how much he had left. "Damn, only 13%." He spoke. "Better gear up and find some." He began to equip his vanguard armor and pulse rifle. The lights went out, the power to the whole ship had been cut."What!?" he exclaimed. An unidentified ship began to move into the view of his. It was vast, spanning hundreds of yards long to the looks of it. A face appeared in all of his monitors. It was an apex. Someone who looked very powerful. "Greetings human" he said "you are a very important person." Matthew was shocked, he didn't know or have the ability to do anything important.

"You have two options, enter my ship and cooperate, or attempt to escape and die trying. Waiting any more than 10 minutes will show escape, so please hurry." And as soon as it started, the transmission ended and Matthew was still standing in shock, with 2 options and little time before he and his ship were a thing of the past. "_I have no choice."_ He thought as he sat again in the captains chair and slowly moved the throttle forward, taking a leap of faith and entering the ship.

**There will be more chapters, DON'T WORRY. Anyway, stay in touch for the next chapter. I do not own this game or any of the characters in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all you Starbound fans! I noticed there aren't too many fan fics about Starbound ** **so i thought i might give it a shot. This is my first btw. I hope you like it and i'm open to new ideas.**

_"YOU! MEDIC! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Matthew Hence turned his head from defending the front line in the battle of Titus, to the voice of a female commander."She sounds desperate." Hence thought to himself. Worriedly, he started running to her location. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You" she said evilly. Before he could do anything, she raised her revolver, pulled the barrel to his chest, and pulled the trigger. As he fell back, he felt like he was in slow motion. Falling down with no one to help him up, while he watched her start to fire into his allies. As his head hit the ground, the only thing keeping him alive was adrenaline, shock, and fear. He lay there still, as she finished off the rest the friends and strangers of the USMC. Still alive, barely, he stared at her. She then looked down and brought the gun to his head, slowly, and said the last words for him to hear."The war is over, and you have lost." She again fired, but this time it was slow, slower then when he fell. He could see the bullet leave the barrel... and reach his head._

"GASP" "GASP" Matthew woke with the sensation he was dead. Then, he looked around to see that he was still in the captain's seat of his ship with a flask of whiskey in his hand. "A dream" he said panting "it was only a dream.

Matthew was 26 now, his birthday was yesterday (hence the whiskey). He had been in the USMC from 15 and retired at 22. Now he was an explorer. Sent to find and the Glitch king and convince him to join the human race to aid in defeating rebellion. He stood up and walked to the fuel module to see how much he had left. "Damn, only 13%." He spoke. "Better gear up and find some." He began to equip his vanguard armor and pulse rifle. The lights went out, the power to the whole ship had been cut."What!?" he exclaimed. An unidentified ship began to move into the view of his. It was vast, spanning hundreds of yards long to the looks of it. A face appeared in all of his monitors. It was an apex. Someone who looked very powerful. "Greetings human" he said "you are a very important person." Matthew was shocked, he didn't know or have the ability to do anything important.

"You have two options, enter my ship and cooperate, or attempt to escape and die trying. Waiting any more than 10 minutes will show escape, so please hurry." And as soon as it started, the transmission ended and Matthew was still standing in shock, with 2 options and little time before he and his ship were a thing of the past. "_I have no choice."_ He thought as he sat again in the captains chair and slowly moved the throttle forward, taking a leap of faith and entering the ship.

**There will be more chapters, DON'T WORRY. Anyway, stay in touch for the next chapter. I do not own this game or any of the characters in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you Starbound fans! I noticed there aren't too many fan fics about Starbound ** **so i thought i might give it a shot. This is my first btw. I hope you like it and i'm open to new ideas.**

_"YOU! MEDIC! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Matthew Hence turned his head from defending the front line in the battle of Titus, to the voice of a female commander."She sounds desperate." Hence thought to himself. Worriedly, he started running to her location. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You" she said evilly. Before he could do anything, she raised her revolver, pulled the barrel to his chest, and pulled the trigger. As he fell back, he felt like he was in slow motion. Falling down with no one to help him up, while he watched her start to fire into his allies. As his head hit the ground, the only thing keeping him alive was adrenaline, shock, and fear. He lay there still, as she finished off the rest the friends and strangers of the USMC. Still alive, barely, he stared at her. She then looked down and brought the gun to his head, slowly, and said the last words for him to hear."The war is over, and you have lost." She again fired, but this time it was slow, slower then when he fell. He could see the bullet leave the barrel... and reach his head._

"GASP" "GASP" Matthew woke with the sensation he was dead. Then, he looked around to see that he was still in the captain's seat of his ship with a flask of whiskey in his hand. "A dream" he said panting "it was only a dream.

Matthew was 26 now, his birthday was yesterday (hence the whiskey). He had been in the USMC from 15 and retired at 22. Now he was an explorer. Sent to find and the Glitch king and convince him to join the human race to aid in defeating rebellion. He stood up and walked to the fuel module to see how much he had left. "Damn, only 13%." He spoke. "Better gear up and find some." He began to equip his vanguard armor and pulse rifle. The lights went out, the power to the whole ship had been cut."What!?" he exclaimed. An unidentified ship began to move into the view of his. It was vast, spanning hundreds of yards long to the looks of it. A face appeared in all of his monitors. It was an apex. Someone who looked very powerful. "Greetings human" he said "you are a very important person." Matthew was shocked, he didn't know or have the ability to do anything important.

"You have two options, enter my ship and cooperate, or attempt to escape and die trying. Waiting any more than 10 minutes will show escape, so please hurry." And as soon as it started, the transmission ended and Matthew was still standing in shock, with 2 options and little time before he and his ship were a thing of the past. "_I have no choice."_ He thought as he sat again in the captains chair and slowly moved the throttle forward, taking a leap of faith and entering the ship.

**There will be more chapters, DON'T WORRY. Anyway, stay in touch for the next chapter. I do not own this game or any of the characters in it.**


End file.
